Space Family Shenanigans
by FFicWriterXxveryOriginal
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots dedicated to the life and times of the Interceptor crew. Features multiple characters, some canon, some OCs. Couples will include Razaya (Razer and Aya), Harol (Hal and Carol), and Kilia (Kilowog and Galia).
1. Bombs Away!

**Now look what you've made me do Sueanoi! A story of one-shots based off our little chats on this site! As punishment for getting me into this, I am now taking the name you suggested and using it as the title for this little project! For all you viewers who are reading this, you now know who is to blame for this and who to direct your attention at!**

**I do not own this series or any of its characters. If I did, I would be storming into Warner Bros. studios right about now with a crowd of Fanterns and YJ fans right behind me!**

* * *

**Bombs Away!**

"Take a deep breath. Focus on the calmness of the lake," Saint Walker said slowly.

Razer did just that, following Saint Walker and Brother Warth's example. With both eyes shut, he was now deep into meditation, his soul crawling back into itself, blocking out all outside distract-

"Cannonbaaaaaaaall!"

Razer gritted his teeth in annoyance. Taking another breath, he forced himself to relax once more. But it only lasted for a moment.

"Whoo-Hoo!" said another loud yell from behind him. "Man, this water feels perfect!"

Razer's eyes shot open as he twisted his body around towards the peaceful lake behind him. Or rather, the _previously_ peaceful lake. "Jordan, keep it down!"

The human splashed madly around the lake, laughing all the way. "Isn't blocking out all outside distractions supposed to be the point of meditation?" Hal asked. "Coming to Odym is the only time we get to take a vacation. There's no way I'm wasting it! Besides, the water's great! And don't you ever get warm in that outfit?"

Razer gave an irritated grumble, absentmindedly tugging at his tunic. He'd hoped removing his ring would diminish his anger just enough for him to meditate in peace. Unfortunately, this theory proved to be false. Although, despite the fact that the temperature never bothered him (Volkreg was mostly desert after all), the water did look inviting.

"Razer?"

He turned to see Saint Walker peering back at him with one eye open and wearing a stern face. Razer nodded and faced forward again, inhaling then exhaling. He resumed meditation. _Focus on the calmness of the lake. Clear your mind-_

"BOLOVAX TSUNAMI!"

"KILOWOG!" Razer yelled as the water in the lake rose up into a wave and came splashing down onto his head and back. Brother Warth merely chuckled.

The sergeant laughed in response. "Aw cheer up Red! Have some fun every now and then!"

"I'm _busy!_" he replied angrily. "And I am not in the mood to go jumping into large bodies of water wearing nothing but undergarments!"

"Hey, hey, they're called swim trunks!" Hal retorted. "You should get a pair too!"

"As much as I'd love to walk around half-naked and indecent, I'll pass!"

"_You will not be joining us?"_

Razer turned to see Aya walking towards them carrying a stack of towels under her arm. But it wasn't the towels that caught his attention. While she still wore her helmet, gauntlets, and hip pieces, she'd replaced all of the other ones. In place of her metal legs, she wore small metal anklets and knee caps while the rest of her legs were now nothing but hardlight "skin." Her chest piece was no longer a full tank-top but rather a metal bikini-style top. The Red Lantern turned his face away. The universe was absolutely adamant about distracting him today!

"_In my research, I have discovered that about 73% of humanoid females prefer to wear this style of outerwear whenever partaking aquatic activities and recreation," _she explained after taking note of his response.

In the lake, Hal snickered at Kilowog. "Bet he's not complaining now!" he whispered.

Razer gulped. "Aya, isn't it a bad idea to get your body…wet?" he choked out the last word.

"_Negative. I can cover myself in a thin hardlight film to protect my circuitry. Water will not be a problem."_

"Right. Well, if you will excuse me, I must return to meditation." Taking his place back with the two Blue Lanterns, Razer tried for to settle down and block out all distractions for the third time in the last half hour. He secretly wondered how Saint Walker and Brother Warth made it look so easy. Thankfully, after a few minutes, he managed to relax just enough to finally find some peace in spite of the laughter and splashing taking place right behind him.

* * *

"Hey Kilowog!" Hal whispered, getting the Bolovaxian's attention. "I think it's time we helped Razer loosen up a bit!"

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Hal nodded. Slowly and softly, the two Green Lanterns crawled out from the water and crept over to the silent group of meditating Lanterns until they were standing right behind the Volkregian. Razer's eyes shot open when he felt four arms wrap around his body, lifting him off the ground.

"Wha-, what are you DOING?"

"In ya go, Red!" Kilowog cheered while they carried him over to the edge of the tiny cliff right above the deep water.

His eyes widened in realization. "NO! No, no, no, you don't understand!"

"BOMBS AWAY!" they cried in unison.

With a light yelp, Razer flailed helplessly as the Green Lanterns released their hold on him and tossed him into the lake with a loud splash.

The two laughed aloud for a little bit, enjoying the moment. That is, until Aya pointed out something rather important.

"_Green Lanterns, Razer has not surfaced for quite some time."_

That got their attention. Looking over the side, Hal and Kilowog watched as a few bubbles floated to the surface where the Red Lantern had gone in. The Blue Lanterns joined them, now curious.

"Knartz, he sure can hold his breath down there!" Kilowog commented, now giggling nervously.

"Uh, Razer, you can come back up now," Hal called. Nothing. "Razer?"

Saint Walker rubbed his chin. "I do recall that Brother Razer once mentioned that his home planet consisted of very few bodies of water."

Brother Warth nodded. "I doubt swimming would be a common recreational sport there."

Hal and Kilowog looked at each other for a moment. "Oh great."

"Hang on kid!" Hal yelled as they both dived in after him. A few seconds later they emerged, each using one arm to support the waterlogged alien.

Razer coughed furiously, spitting up water and struggling to catch his breath. "I didn't think it was… possible for me…to hate you two anymore…than I already did!" he gasped for air.

"Heh heh, oops?" Hal replied once they'd brought him back on land.

"Ya never told us ya couldn't swim," Kilowog pointed out.

"My home planet was a desert! What makes you think I learned how to swim?!"

"Alright, we're sorry," Hal said. The Volkregian only glared at him, curling up into a ball on the ground. The human couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. At the moment, he reminded him of a drenched kitten. In fact, he was willing to bet that if Razer had fur, it would be standing on end right now!

Aya arrived then, draping a towel around his shoulders. Razer gratefully accepted it, shivering slightly. She took note of this and frowned. _"Razer, perhaps you should remove your upper clothing so they can be dried."_

He froze in place. Remove? What exactly did she mean by "remove"? Remove, as in, _take off your clothes "remove"?!_

"No. It's fine."

"If you sit around in wet clothes all day you might get sick," Hal stated.

"I'm _fine!_" Razer insisted, followed by a light sneeze.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "See? You need to let them dry out!"

"_No!" _

"Why not?!"

"_Because_…I don't…have anything else to wear until then," Razer muttered, turning his face away to hide his blush.

"Don't worry about it, you've got a towel! Besides, we're all mature adults here!"

After a few more minutes of endless pressuring, Razer finally relented and removed his tunic as well as the shirt underneath and laid them out in the light. Meanwhile, Hal and Kilowog returned the lake and the Blue Lanterns had gone back to meditation, leaving him alone and feeling more exposed than ever before. Back on his planet, the elders would be turning over in their graves if they saw him like this, he lamented. His people didn't just expose their bodies to anyone as though it were nothing! He supposed he had an excuse this time, but still, it didn't make him feel any less uncomfortable. He tensed up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Razer, are you feeling unpleasant? Have you contracted an illness after all?"_

"N-no," he stuttered. "I am just a bit chilled, nothing else."

In response, her arms slinked around him, pressing her hardlight body to his organic one. He tensed even more as the blood ran to his face. _"Is this acceptable?" _she asked politely, not minding their close proximity.

"I…suppose," he managed to say.

A moment later though she looked back at him curiously. _"My sensors have detected an exponential rise in your body temperature and acceleration in your heart rate. Is something wrong?"_

"No, it's fine," he said, not looking at her.

"_Razer?"_

"Hm?"

She gave him a slight smirk before whispering into his ear. _"You should remove your upper clothing more often!"_

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly accepted just no flames!**


	2. Bittersweet

**I just got back from a trip to Bruges this weekend and decided to write this as a result. It's a gorgeous city in Belgium and well known for a very popular delicacy! I recommend it to any European traveler! **

**To all of you reading my **_**What is Love? **_**story, don't worry, I haven't forgot about you! It's been very busy recently so I don't know when I'll get to update it, but I have started the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it out sometime this week, but do not hold me to that. Anyway, enjoy this quick one-shot!**

**I do not own this series or any of its characters! Otherwise, Warner Bro. would be in deep ice right about now! **

* * *

**Bittersweet**

"Well, go on, try it!" Hal said insistently.

The Bolovaxian and Volkregian didn't move, only stared skeptically at the solid, brown mass sitting in front of each of them. Kilowog's eyebrow twitched. "And why should we exactly?"

"Because you'll like it, that's why! Trust me!"

"Uh-uh! I refuse to eat anything you give me whenever you say that!" Kilowog declared, shoving the plate holding the abomination away from him.

"Come on, at least a small bite?!"

"No way, no how Jordan!"

Hal sighed. "What about you Razer?"

"As tempting as this 'treat' appears to be, I ate about a week ago," the Red Lantern replied, pushing his plate away as well.

"That's what you always say," Hal grumbled.

Razer stood up from the table. "Besides, there's something I need to do." And without another word, he about-faced and left the room with nothing more than a hiss of the door behind him.

The human palmed himself in the face. Why did he not expect anything else from these two? He was almost convinced that his teammates enjoyed being difficult! With nothing else, he turned towards the third member of his crew. "Aya?"

The AI curiously examined her own piece. _"My apologies Green Lantern Hal, but my taste receptors have not been fully updated so I would not be able to detect any sensation called 'flavor.' Furthermore, my mechanical form does not require regular intervals of nutrient intake like organics do."_

"You're lucky! You don't have to put up with the wacko dishes that Jordan's always insisting we try!" Kilowog stated.

"Oh come on! Haven't you guys ever thought of being a little more exotic every once in a while?" Hal complained. They were really starting to irritate him now.

As if anticipating his response, Kilowog stood up, a big sly grin plastered on his face. Hal raised an expectant eyebrow at him. "You want exotic? _I'll_ give ya exotic!" Kilowog announced, making his way over to the storage pantry where all of their rations were kept. Pulling out a large silver can, the Bolovaxian then marched back over, opened the can, and spilled its contents onto the plate sitting in front of the human. A large, spider-like creature wriggled about on the plate. "Go on, try some grilled Muntor-raids!" he jeered.

Hal covered his mouth with one hand. At that moment, the color of his suit matched the color of his face! "I think I'm good, thanks," he said weakly.

Kilowog laughed. "Ha! That's for nearly tricking me into drinking Earth animal urine!"

"It's called _milk! _And it's _not _animal urine!" Hal argued.

As the two Green Lanterns continued to verbally accost one another, Aya fingered the remaining Earth squares left behind. Unbeknownst to the rest of the boys, she'd done a quick search in her database about the alien delicacy. From what she could see from its history, the substance had been around for quite some time and was even considered very valuable long ago. But a more recent fact that she happened to stumble upon left her curious. Was it really true? There was no better way but to test it! Checking that the others were still distracted, the AI unit collected the pieces and exited the room.

* * *

Back in his quarters, Razer stared gloomily into the opening of his red lantern battery. It was that time again, he lamented, raising his ring hand. The ring beeped insistently as if he didn't already know. Biting his lip, he all but spat out those accursed words:

_With blood and rage of crimson red_

_We fill men's souls with darkest dread_

_And twist your minds to pain and hate_

_We'll burn you all; that is your fate_

He cringed as the searing power of the red light filtered into his veins, filling him with hatred in its purest form. The thought left him chuckling bitterly. As if there was anything _pure_ about hatred and anger.

A light hiss alerted him that someone else was entering the room. _"Razer, have you completed your recharging ritual?"_

He sighed. "Yes Aya, I have."

Aya cocked her head to the side. _"Has the alternative oath I created been helping you?"_

His back tensed, she noticed. "It…has, yes."

Aya made her way over to the desk where he sat until she stood right next to him. _"Razer, if you recall when I first created my physical form, I informed Green Lanterns Hal and Kilowog that I could hear every sound made on this vessel. Over the course of time, though I have censored my surveillance to provide you all with some means of privacy, sometimes I cannot help but overhear minor disturbances. Just now, you reverted to your original oath to recharge. Why?"_

Gasping slightly, he turned to find her watching him expectantly, though not with anger from what he could tell. "Aya, I…" How in Grotz name could he explain? She remained silent, forcing him to finish. "It does not…work that way."

"_I do not understand. I require more information."_

"Aya, in order to recharge, I have to use the Red Lantern oath. Just as incorrect passwords will not allow a stranger access to your private databanks, my battery will not accept any other oaths except for the original."

"_Then why did you not inform me of this earlier?" _she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to believe that what you did for me was useless," he responded glumly. There was no use lying to her now. Not when she'd just caught him red-handed, literally.

"_Then perhaps there is something more I could do for you. I did not come here simply to discuss this issue or cause you more guilt. I came here to give you this." _The AI extended her open palm to reveal the small square that Hal had insisted they all try. _"My studies have informed me that it provides a sense of psychological relief."_

Razer frowned. "I highly doubt that some foreign food will be able to cure my rage. Besides I'm not hungry," he replied in disdain, showing her his back once again. But she wouldn't let up that easily.

"_I do believe its effects will be beneficial to you."_

"I don't want it!" he said louder this time, hoping she'd take the hint and leave. A tiny tap to his shoulder told him otherwise. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he spun his chair around. "Aya, I said that I didn't—mmph?!"

In mid-speech, the little green android had shoved the brown square into his mouth before he'd even realized what she'd done! He intended to spit the thing out as soon as possible, but was caught off guard as it touched the tip of his tongue. Razer's eyes widened. The first thing that hit him was the bitterness. The taste lingered there for a moment as the smooth square began to melt in his mouth. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but remember the day he'd found Ilana, stone cold with death, and the sharp taste in his mouth that accompanied the sight when he'd found her. Yet all at once, the bitterness was pushed aside by a sweetness that left him with all the memories he'd shared with her prior to that, like the day they'd first met or when they were legally bound in front of their families. That strange combination of bitterness and sweetness left him feeling…what? He couldn't quite tell. At ease perhaps? He shifted the piece on his tongue, savoring the flavor as it brushed the roof of his mouth. But once the square had melted away completely, he came back down from his elevated state and was left feeling slightly disappointed that it did not last long. Aya watched him, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"_Green Lantern Hal informed me that this substance is called 'chocolate', made primarily of differing amounts of cocoa, milk, and sugar which can come as a solid or boiled down into a liquid. I have learned that many individuals, specifically in Green Lantern Hal's country of residence, consume it when suffering from emotional grief, anger, or frustration."_

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

"_I hoped that its effects might lighten your mood after your recharging ritual. The flavor is pleasing?" _she asked, intrigued.

"It is…satisfying," Razer responded, not wanting to sound too happy. He shifted nervously. "I would, well…is there more?" he asked hesitantly.

Aya only gave him a knowing smile and relinquished the remaining two pieces. This time when he consumed them, his thoughts were of the Interceptor crew. Though the two green oafs annoyed him to no end, there were times when they made him feel part of the team, so much so that he'd almost forgotten that he wasn't technically 'one of them.' And Aya's presence and unending kindness were always acceptable to him, especially if she continued to find ways to cheer him up. In a sense, the team itself was like this 'chocolate' treat. Bittersweet. And he was ok with that.

Of course, he'd never say it outright. Otherwise, Hal wouldn't let him hear the end of it. But maybe he just might ask him for more later on!

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly accepted, just no flames!**


	3. Full House: Part 1

**I started this piece a while back with a friend of mine, even before I started up "Space Family Shenanigans." Same friend asked me if I was ever gonna finish it, and I promised I would. So, here is part one, and part two will be up as soon as I finish that...What? Stop judging me!  
**

**Anyway, study abroad ends in four weeks and all my professors are pouring it on, so it has been really hectic as of late. Hopefully I can get out of this alive with as few stress scars as possible! I really miss home where everyone understands me whenever I speak to them (darn language barriers). **

**Btw, this takes place sometime after Homecoming, maybe sometime in between Homecoming and The New Guy, so Carol knows that Hal is Green Lantern. But how much she knows about the GL corps is up for debate amongst you all! Also, for the sake of this story, lets just assume that Hal's apartment has a small hallway in the back and a bedroom door.  
**

**I do not own Green Lantern the Animated Series or any of its characters, except for the the OCs that happen to show up in this one!**

* * *

**Full House!**

**Part 1**

"You know, we should really do this more often!" Nick said as he ushered his wife and two elementary school sons into the apartment.

Hal laughed. "Tell me about it buddy! I mean, how many times have we seen each other since high school ended? It's great that we were both able to find a time to meet up like this, get reacquainted again, introduce me to the family!" he nodded towards them. "Please, don't mind the mess. Make yourself at home!" The minute the boys, Jake and Philip, stepped through the door, they ran over to the small bookshelf, admiring the various airplane models that Hal had collected over the years. Nick's wife Erica took a seat in one of the chairs while Nick took a seat on the couch. Hal got a few drinks from the fridge and served the adults before taking a seat himself.

"So Hal, how's the job been going? The boss keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, well, in her own way," Hal replied cheerfully.

"She must be considering that I could never get a hold of you for the longest time!" Nick informed him. "I tried sending you emails and calling you! For a few months, it was almost like you'd disappeared off the center of the Earth!"

"Sometimes it feels like I have," Hal laughed nervously. Just then, a noise reverberated throughout the room, startling them all. It sounded almost like glass shattering, followed by a loud thump.

"What was that?" Erica cried.

Nick scowled. "Alright boys, what did you break?!"

"It wasn't us!" the two boys responded, shaking their heads furiously.

"Hang on, I think I may know where it came from!" the test pilot assured them, walking down the short hallway, and turning the corner into a secluded part of the apartment, glass in hand. Taking a drink, he made his way over…and spat it out all over the floor at what he saw!

"Jordan, you humans seriously need to get bigger windows!" Kilowog muttered as he pulled himself off the floor.

"_In their defense Sergeant Kilowog, about 95.8% of humans do not possess as wide a girth as you."_

"Humph, perhaps a new workout regime is in order?"

"Shut it Red!"

Hal's eyes darted back and forth between the three figures hysterically. "Wha-, wha-…what are you all doing here?!" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Razer crossed his arms. "You were supposed to meet us at the Interceptor an hour ago. When you wouldn't respond to calls the sergeant here got worried and insisted we come out here to find you."

"Hey, you were getting just as worried as I was!" the Bolovaxian retorted.

"How did you guys even find me?!"

"_I was able to track your power ring's energy trail which led us straight here," _Aya explained, her tracker arm beeping.

"Alright Jordan, deep breaths," Hal muttered to himself. "Ok, first of all, did anyone see you?"

"A couple of humans stopped us on the street, asking us for directions to some sort of convention, and then some guy asked Red if he was interested in joining something called a rock band, but other than that, no one!"

"Look, this is not the best time to be here! I need you all to leave, _now!_" Hal hissed through his teeth.

"I doubt we will be exiting the same way we came. It took us a few minutes to get Kilowog through the window the first time around," Razer pointed out, directing his gaze towards the shattered window. It looked as though it had been stretched from all sides.

"Hal, everything alright?"

The group froze when they heard footsteps grow ever louder approaching them at a steady speed.

Hal gritted his teeth. "Uh, yeah no problem just a…uh…a baseball went through my window." He swiveled back around towards his team. "Quick, HIDE!"

"And where are we supposed to hide? We're in a hallway!" Razer complained. "He's going to catch—Hey!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Red Lantern found himself shoved into a dark closet. Shutting the door, Hal then grabbed hold of Kilowog and directed him towards his bedroom. He had barely gotten him through the narrow doorway and pulled the door close when Nick peeked his head around the corner. "You okay?" he asked.

"Eh heh heh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine!" Hal laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Thankfully, Aya had managed to hide herself somewhere without his help.

Nick's eye's widened. "Holy smokes, are you sure it was a _baseball_ that went through your window? Not a torpedo?"

"You know what happens when those youngsters throw the fastball! Smash! Hey," he quickly through his arm around his friend's shoulder, "have I shown you that picture of the new fighter jet we just purchased?" As innocently as he could, Hal led Nick away from the scene of the crime and back to the couch. "Here's a picture of it! Ain't she a beauty?" he asked, handing him the photo.

Both Erica and Nick peered down at the picture. "Sure is. It must have cost a fortune!" Erica commented.

"Yep. Excuse me for a moment!" he said hurriedly, running back to the hall where his bedroom was located. He arrived just in time to see Razer opening the closet door, a suffocated look gracing his face.

"Jordan, how often do you clean your laundry?!" he gagged.

"It's better for both of us if I didn't answer that. Now get back in there!"

"If you think I'm going back into that dump of a-!"

Hal had already shoved him back in and slammed the door in his face before the last word could leave his mouth. And just for good measure, he propped a chair underneath the doorknob, preventing him from opening it from the inside. "Sorry kid, but I'll let you out in just a sec!" he muttered apologetically as the closet doorknob twisted and turned.

_Ding dong, _rang the doorbell. Hal groaned. "What now?"

Heading to the door, Hal grudgingly opened it, prepared to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind until he discovered it was-

"Carol?"

"Hal, you forgot to pick up the monthly reports," Carol stated, handing him a stack of papers. "Normally, it would annoy me to no end whenever they're turned in late, but after learning about your second job I think I'll let it slide. Now then, I need you to have them all filled out and brought in to me before Monday."

"Who's at the door, Hal?" Nick asked from the living room.

"No one buddy!" he responded, "Carol, please be quiet!"

She glared. "You did not just tell me to—!"

"I'M SORRY MISTER PIZZA DELIVERY GUY, BUT I THINK YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE NEXT FLOOR UP!" the test pilot yelled over his shoulder as he tugged her inside and closed the door. "Listen, Carol I need your help with something very important!" he whispered.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot about your insurance payments and need me to cover you again."

"No! And that was only once! Look, I've got some friends over."

"I can see that."

"Not them!" he insisted. "I—that is, Green Lantern has some friends over in the back hallway and I need you to get them out of here as quick as possible without being seen!"

"And just how in the world am I supposed to do that?!"

"I was hoping you'd think of an idea!"

"Hal?"

"I'll be right there!" he replied, then turned back to the woman in front of him. "One of them is in my bedroom, the other is in the closet right down the hall," he said quickly, running back into the living room.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Hal, one of these days…!"

Hal seated himself back down on the couch, Nick and Erica giving him questioning looks. "Are you sure you're alright?" Nick asked. "Is there anything you need help with or what?"

"No, no, it's all good! Oh, I just remembered! You have got to see this video of me taking some of those fighter planes for a test drive! You two and the boys will absolutely love it. I mean, it's a pilot in action!"

Nick's brow furrowed. "A video? But Hal, I was hoping we could just chat, have a drink, and do some catching up since we haven't spoken in forever."

"Trust me, it's gonna be great!" the GL claimed, already pulling out the disk and starting up the DVD player. Meanwhile, with their attentions currently distracted, Carol snuck past the group, went through the back hallway, and slipped into the bedroom with a sigh of relief…only to suck it back in a second later.

"Hey, you must be Carol!" Kilowog smiled at her with a huge grin.

Her mouth dropped open and her back pressed against the door. "Oh. My. God," she muttered weakly.

* * *

"Honey, where are the boys?" Erica asked, looking at Nick.

"Hm, last I checked, they were going to explore the back of Hal's apartment." Nick casually responded. Hal's blood chilled over. Not noticing his friend's distress, Nick got to his feet. "I better go back there and get them before they cause any more trouble."

"No!" Hal cried out, causing the two adults to look at him in confusion. "I mean, this is the best part of the video. You wouldn't want to miss it!" he laughed nervously, taking hold of his friend's shoulders and pushing him back down onto the couch. "You guys just take it easy, and I'll go find the little tykes!" And with that, he made his way to the back yet again.

"Oooh, what's in here?"

Hal's eyes bugged out. "NO! No, no, no, no no!" he yelled, scooping up Jake just before he could pull the chair away from the closet door. "Don't open that door! Very…dangerous stuff in there!"

"But we heard someone banging the door!" Philip, the older of the two, stated.

"Some stuff probably got loose and fell over."

"Nuh-uh! We heard growling in there too!" he said. Suddenly, his eyes began to shine with childhood delight. "Maybe it's a monster, like in Monsters Inc.!"

"Yeah, I wanna meet Sulley!" Jake cheered.

"Not now boys, Sulley is in a very, VERY bad mood right now!" Hal said, leading them both away. "He's probably gonna kill me when I let him out of there. Now then, you two take a seat with Mommy and Daddy while I go tell him you said hi!"

**To be continued...**

**Seriously, if Monsters Inc. needs power, they should just send Razer into the room of every teenaged/high school/college girl. They'll have all the power they need and more with all the fan girl screams he'll get.**

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly accepted, just no flames!  
**


	4. Razaya Week: Firsts

**Happy Razaya week everyone! The theme for today is "Firsts". I probably can't upload something every day because finals are this week but I still want to participate! This story is based off an idea Sueanoi initially had! (You know the one!)**

**This takes place after "Dark Matter."**

* * *

**Razaya Week: Firsts**

"And so I told Gardner, 'Well, if you're so tough why don't _you _do it? Be my guest!' Aw, Kilowog, you should have seen the look on his face. He had no clue what to do next!" Hal laughed aloud as he relayed the humorous story of Guy Gardner's humility to his Bolovaxian friend.

"So, then what happened?" Kilowog asked, not experiencing as much enjoyment in the story as his captain was.

To this, Hal froze for a moment. "Uh, we sorta just…waited until her mom showed up to do it for us."

Kilwog's mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me that neither of you know how to change a baby's diaper?"

"Hey, I'm a Green Lantern not a babysitter!" Hal complained, attempting to make another excuse for his lack of skill in the matter. "I don't even know why the Guardians gave us such stupid assignment, to babysit the newborn of a bunch of diplomats!"

"Who knows? Maybe it's their way of getting back at you for yer constant rule-breaking! Or maybe they figure you could use the experience in taking care of kids," Kilwog reasoned.

That last line brought up another subject. "Speaking of kids, where're Aya and Razer? Weren't they supposed to meet us at the main building for debriefing?" Hal asked.

The Bolovaxian scratched his chin. "Last I saw them, they were headed into one of the Interceptor 2's spare rooms. The kid mentioned something about helping Aya get accustomed to her organic body or other."

Hal's mouth slanted into a long frown. "What?" he muttered.

"You okay Jordan? Ya look a little pale?"

The human didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed ahold of his friend's arm and yanked him in the direction of the Spaceship. The sergeant could do nothing but protest all the way until they finally found themselves standing in front of the ship in question. "Kilowog, which room did you see them go into?"

"Uh, I dunno, the fourth one? Why?! And what're we doin' here?" Again, his questions fell on deaf ears and Hal all but dragged him inside the ship, not stopping until the door of the fourth room loomed before them. "Hal, what're we-?!"

"Shhhh!" Hal whispered, pressing his ear to the door. "I've got a _bad_ feeling about this!"

Kilowog only rolled his eyes and followed his lead. Inside, two voices could be made out.

"_Razer, I am feeling slightly uncomfortable about this."_

"It's fine Aya. Trust me, it's not that difficult."

"Jordan, why're we doing this?!" Kilowog whispered in irritation.

"Shhhh!" was the only response he got.

"_This is my first time to partake in this activity. Are you certain it will be alright?"_ They heard the former robot ask.

"Don't worry Aya, I'm here. Just focus on me, and your body will follow. Your instincts will do the rest."

Hal's eyes widened. "Aw no, it's just as I thought! They can't do this now! They're too young! And she just got her body two weeks ago!"

Kilowog, who had finally caught on to what Hal was implying, let out a light groan. "Jordan, you don't know what they're doin' in there! It could be completely innocent."

"_Am positioned correctly?"_

"Not quite. Shift your hips this way. There, that's perfect!"

"You call _that _innocent?!" Hal asked as the panic beginning to seep into his voice.

No comment this time from the GL sergeant. Even he had to admit that this was starting to sound a little disturbing. And to add fuel to the already burning fire:

"Here, take hold of the end."

"_It is larger than I initially surmised. This is the proper way to hold it?"_

"Slide this hand a little lower towards the base."

Cold sweat began to drip down their necks.

"_Should I tighten my grip as well?"_

"Yes, but not too tight. Otherwise it becomes painful."

"ALRIGHT!" Having heard all that they could bear, without warning, the two GL "dads" busted into the room, green constructs in hand and raised high. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hal cried.

Startled, Razer and Aya turned to face the two intruders. The GL's could only freeze in embarrassment when they saw that Aya's hands were clamped tightly around…a sword. The two kids stood in the center of the room, wearing surprised expressions and complete clothing. Once the initial shock had worn away, Razer crossed his arms expectantly. "Can we help you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh, what's going…on, exactly?" Hal asked nervously.

_"Razer has been instructing me on the proper technique in which to wield a blade. Since I am now an organic being, he thought it suitable that I learn how to use a weapon so that I may defend myself against possible attacks," _Aya explained as she lowered the sword to the ground. _"Although, I believe I will require a different blade. This one is quite heavy."_

Razer nodded. "Hm, perhaps something slightly smaller then?" he said, sifting through a bag of weapons that lay on the floor until he pulled out a smaller sword. After he exchanged it for the one she had, he turned his attention back to the GLs. "Do you need something?"

"What? Oh, no, no, just, uh, coming to check up on the two of you!" Hal chuckled, constructs disappearing. "Uh, keep up the good work!" With that, Hal and Kilowog exited as gracefully as possible with as little dignity they could retain.

That story remained a popular one amongst their future children.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated just no flames!**


	5. Razaya Week: AU (alternate universe)

**I know it's a bit early, but whatever it's tomorrow over here so...**

**This story is because of this:**

**www {dot} deviantart {dot} com/ art/ Green-Lantern-the-Animal-Series-357172802**

**A little Easter egg in the end there!**

* * *

**Razaya Week: AU**

"Check out the big guy we caught this morning! This sucker was all tied up in one of the nets outside!" The scraggly men of the Spider Shelter sneered. Behind the metal bars of the rusty old cage a young, sleek wolf lay curled up in the corner, watching the men stare at him in awe. "Can you believe it? A red wolf! I hear they're one of the rarest wolf breeds in the world! Their fur is supposed to be worth a fortune!" One of the men stared greedily.

"Once we sell this guy off to the highest bidder, we'll be set for life!" Another cheered while whipping out a bottle of beer. "Cheers!" he cried out, lifting it high.

"Should we bother with the tranquilizer Myglom?" one asked.

"Eh, sure why not?" he replied as he took a swig. On cue, one man lifted the tranquilizer gun, aimed carefully, and fired. Not less than a minute later, the wolf's head slumped over. He was out.

* * *

_The moon rose high over the dark forest, bathing it in its white light. Deep within the wooden bars called trees, not a sound could be heard except for the light songs of crickets whose chirps welcomed the coming night. From out of a den hidden between slabs of stone, a beautiful grey and white wolf cautiously stepped into the opening, her nose sniffing the air, her ears high and alert. After a moment though, her body relaxed. "The gunshots have stopped," she called to her mate._

_Behind her, a red wolf stepped out, scanning the scene as well. "For now," he growled in return, "but they'll be back. The hunters always come back."_

_She lowered her head sadly. "Maybe someday they'll leave us alone. This forest can finally be a place where we can raise pups." The she-wolf nuzzled her head against her mate's side. "Without worry and without fear."_

_His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to make that happen. By joining the northern pack."_

_The she-wolf stepped back in fear. "Razer no, please no!" she whimpered._

"_I'm sick of hiding while the hunters come and take what they want!" he growled fiercely._

"_You think more fighting will help?!" she howled lightly, desperate to change his mind._

"_I'll become the alpha of the pack and protect everyone," he assured her with a comforting lick behind her ears. "Especially, the ones I care about most." _

* * *

_No more than seventeen suns had passed when a dark shape came bounding through the leaves and brushes, paying no heed to the branches that pull at his coat as he ran by. Making his way into the familiar clearing, he howled in greeting, calling to his mate. But after a minute went by without a response, he let out another call._

"_Ilana?" Still nothing. Worried, he peeked into their den for any signs of his dear mate but found it empty. Sniffing the air, he caught a whiff of her scent and followed it to another clearing in the woods…only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw. _

_There she lay, his mate Ilana, unmoving on the cold ground, one back paw caught between the metal jaws of the hunters' trap. Her beautiful grey pelt that had always shined with life now laid matted and stained red by the blood that seeped out from her fatal wound. _

_Shocked, Razer slowly walked over to her, licking her lightly across the nose in hopes of a response. But it was already too late. She was dead._

"_But…I came back for you. I came back," he whimpered lightly. "I came back for you…" In agony, he raised his head to the sky and let out a loud sorrowful howl, his grief echoing throughout the green forest for many to hear. Lowering his head again, he rubbed his muzzle against hers, hoping to retain her familiar scent as well as block out the stench of death. When he looks up again, the red wolf found that he was not alone. _

_At least a dozen wolves with red pelts no different from his own watched him eagerly. The largest one, presumably the alpha male, stepped forward, sharp teeth bared. Razer could feel his fur stand on end as he approached. "We have heard your call, Razer of the forgotten forest," he growled deeply. "You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern pack. Accept this invitation for we know your pain."_

_Glancing back down at his fallen mate, the young wolf raised his head high in the direction of the newcomer. "Someone must pay!" he snarled, bearing his fangs in malice._

_The large wolf nodded. "You will have your revenge. I, your new alpha Atrocitus, promise it."_

* * *

Within the dark walls of the so-called shelter, a lithe figure darted about quickly yet silently as can be. Careful to avoid the light, lest it catch the color of her white and green fur, the creature raced through the shadows until she stumbled upon the very being she happened to be searching for. Upon examining the crate, she was relieved to see him unharmed seemingly resting alone inside the cold prison the humans had locked him in. Squeezing through the narrow bars, she was careful to approach for he would certainly not welcome her arrival. When he didn't respond, she crept ever closer, pressing her body to the floor. He still did not move. Tilting her head, she sniffed him curiously, running a paw through this fur until she uncovered the root of her problems: a tranquilizer dart. Taking the abomination between her teeth, she removed it from his skin before running her paws across his muzzle in another attempt to get his attention. Slowly but surely, the red wolf awakened before her.

"_Razer,"_ she mewed softly. Groggily, he lifted his head to look at her expectantly. _"Do not panic. I am Aya, the nav-cat."_

The wolf didn't reply. Instead, he turned away from her, not in the mood to deal with his feline guest.

She continued. _"I need your help. I cannot save Green Lanterns Pal and Kilo-dog without you. Their forces are too heavily here in the shelter."_

That last part caught his attention. "The shelter? What're the Green Lanterns even doing here?"

"_They heard that animals were being tortured here, and Pal thought that was unacceptable," _she explained.

Razer tilted his head in confusion. They came back to the shelter? Not for his sake, surely!

"_They came back to investigate…and to save you if it was true," _Aya relayed, confirming his thoughts.

"They shouldn't have done that! I deserve to be here!" he growled, pacing the inside of his crate. "I helped destroy an entire litter. All those pups died because of me!"

"_No! Kilo-dog was able to rescue the pups before the vehicle could strike them!"_

His eyes widened. "What?! Then, I didn't...?" he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm still the one who led them there. In my heart, I'm guilty of murder." Ceasing his pacing, he laid back down in the corner where he'd been resting before her intrusion. "I'm going to stay here."

Blue cat eyes narrowed in disapproval. _"What you want is irrelevant!" _Squeezing out of the cage, the nav-cat jumped atop of a crate that sat nearby so that she now stood with perfect access to the lock that held his crate closed. Lifting her paw, Aya inserted one of her claws into the lock, fumbling around with it until she heard a satisfying click. The lock fell to the floor with a loud clatter as the door creaked open of its own accord.

"What was that?!" A voice called out as footsteps came running. Aya had just enough time to duck behind the box when one of the men arrived. He let out a loud, high pitched squeal. "AGH! WHO OPENED THE WOLF CRATE!? SOMEONE, ANYONE, GET THE TRANQUILIZER GUN!"

With no other choice, Razer stepped out of the crate, teeth gleaming menacingly. "I will never forgive this," he eyed the cat, then turned back to the man who shook like a leaf in front of him. Razer could smell the fear radiating off of him in waves.

"Eh heh, n-nice wolfie," he gulped. Razer let out an audible growl, causing him to let out a light "eep!" sound. "N-n-nice _big _wolfie with big sharp teeth…"

* * *

**Fast forward a little bit...**

Pal Jordan could only watch helplessly as Aya, the once friendly nav-cat and his former friend, now stood atop the tall building, slanted eyes glaring down at him. _"A new reality is about to be born. You will be the last dog this city will ever know," _she announced maliciously. Next to her, the device that would end the canine existence for many miles around glowed dangerously close to detonation. But unbeknownst to her, Razer crept up from behind; his body pressed to the ground, his fur on end, every inch of him was prepared for an attack.

"_Any final emotions?" _she asked.

"Yeah. Regret…" Pal barked softly.

Behind her, Razer's ears flattened as a small whimper escaped his throat at the thought of what he must do. Pushing his feelings aside, his claws dug into the ground, and with a final snarl he pounced upon his prey.

Catching the sound of his growl, Aya had just enough time to turn around to see the red wolf come flying at her. _"Razer!" _she mewed just as his paw came down and pinned her to the ground. Pulling his lips back to reveal his incisors, the red wolf peered down at the helpless cat. One quick bite…that's all it would take to snap her neck… all it would take to end this madness. It would be so easy…and yet, he could not move, only stare longingly at her. He felt his breathing quicken and his muscles losing the will to continue.

It was only a moment, but it was enough time for the former nav-cat. In a desperate attempt to save herself, she blindly reared her claw into an upward arc, scratching his left eye. Razer let out a yelp, instinctively backing away in the process…and lost his footing as his back legs slipped off the ledge. Aya could do nothing but watch as the wolf she once longed to be her mate plummeted down the side of the concrete building, coming to a stop at the bottom with a sickening crack.

"_What…what have I done?" _she lamented before she was nudged sharply by the remaining dog there.

"Is this the all-powerful feline who wants to fix the city?!" Pal growled furiously. "What happened to wanting to eliminate all dogs huh?! Can you really do it?!"

Aya looked back down at where Razer lay on his side. Leaving her post, the nav-cat scampered across the rooftops, jumping from windowsills until she stood next to the fallen red wolf. His breathing grew ragged and blood had begun to seep from his nose and mouth. "Aya," he managed to say when he saw her approach.

"_Yes, my love?"_ she choked, licking the side of his muzzle.

"I…" was all he could muster before the pain began to settle in again.

Pal carefully made his down as well carrying the device with him, having disabled it while her attention had been elsewhere. Yet she hardly took any note of it. Instead, she looked at him and meowed, _"What have I done to him? What have I done?!"_

"Aya, think. Help him," was all he could say.

Glancing about, the nav-cat turned back towards the Green Lantern. _"There is a firm down Main Street in the leftward direction dedicated solely to the rescue of animals. At this time, a member of their staff will be arriving. She is the one who gave me this," _Aya explained, lifting her head to reveal the small green ribbon and medallion that hung from her neck. _"Present this to her and bring her here. Hopefully she can save him!"_

Pal nodded before taking the ribbon into his mouth and taking off in the right direction. After a minute of running, he arrived at the firm that Aya had mentioned, just in time to see a vehicle park in one of the reserved spots. A young woman emerged from the vehicle, dressed in the familiar robes of the 'veterinarians' as his owner had called them. Dashing over, the GL Labrador circled her desperately, fighting to get her attention.

"What? Huh?" she fumbled in confusion.

Pal laid the medallion at her feet before whimpering. The girl's eyes widened, picking it up off the ground. "Where did you get this?"

Pal barked, tugging at her pant leg hoping she understand his intention. Nodding, the human girl followed, unsure of what she would see. Behind her, one of her fellow humans called out. "What the-, Wan where are you going?!"

"I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder. Finding his way back was easy, and the human had no problem keeping up thankfully. When they arrived, Aya quickly made her way over and pawed at her foot. "Hey kitty, kitty, what is- Oh my god!" she cried, catching sight of the injured wolf. Aya meowed pleadingly, standing next to her fallen mate. "I think I'm going to need to help…"

* * *

None of them were sure exactly how much time had passed. Then again, no one really wanted to know. All they could do was wait as the surgery took place in an attempt to save the red wolf. Aya paced unrelentingly, desperate to know Razer's fate. He had taken a nasty fall and there was no way of knowing if he'd survive or not. But finally, after the sun had nearly set beyond the horizon, the young vet entered. Gathering the cat into her arms, she carried the feline through the doors and into the very back. Through the bars of the small kennel, Aya could see Razer resting on the cotton bed they'd laid down for him. A blue bandage was wound tightly around his midsection, contrasting against his red fur.

Jumping from her arms, the nav-cat pawed at the door until the human opened the door and let her in. Cautiously, Aya looked down at him, her feline eyes filled with shame and longing. _"You will be alright Razer. You must be alright," _she muttered, not expecting anything in return. But she was mistaken.

"I will be," he barked lightly as his eyes opened, "now that you have come back to me."

"_I was a threat to everything, to all dogs," _she cried, hanging her head. _"In that one moment, you could have struck me down. Why didn't you?!"_

Razer's eyes softened as he gazed upon her. "How could I kill you? I vowed to strike down all those who inquire my hatred, and there is no hate in my heart for you Aya," he said softly, lifting his head to press his nose against hers. "Only love."

Blinking away tears, Aya's heart swelled at his words. Lovingly, she took her place alongside her mate, although she was careful to avoid his injury. Curling up against him, the nav-cat rubbed her head against his thick fur, purring happily while he in turn had begun to lick her head endearingly. It didn't matter who or what they were, nor the differences in their species. What mattered was that despite the odds, they always managed to find their way back to one another and that alone made the boundaries blur.

_A cat and a wolf, _the young vet thought, chuckling idly to herself. _Who would have thought? _She could only wonder what she'd see next in her career as she closed the kennel door to let the two creatures be.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated just no flames!**


End file.
